


The Proposal

by LizBee



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore has a very special request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

"Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I have ... a request to make."

_Wonderful_, Snape thought. If this was another offer of viola lessons, he was walking out. The Headmaster could find some other hapless victim for his string quartet. Dobby the House Elf, perhaps.

Out loud he said, "Yes, Headmaster?"

"You'll indulge an old man's whims, won't you, Severus?"

Here it comes, Snape thought. Another round of, _But I thought you'd jump at the chance to learn the virginal! I've always thought you were a performer at heart, Severus. Here, have a lollipop and think about it..._

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "would you do me the honour..."

No, thought Snape. This is simply not happening.

The portraits weren't even pretending to be asleep. Snape averted his eyes from Phineas Nigellus's smirk.

"...of being my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"

Snape exhaled slowly.

"Headmaster," he said, "you've just made me the happiest man alive."


End file.
